Moonlight and Silence
by Wryn Flynt
Summary: Lucius is a coldblooded killer. But what happens when he gets home? A litte insight into his needs. one shot.


A/N: I actually am not a Lucius fan but this still managed to claw it's way out of me so I had to give it some consideration. Enjoy!

Moonlight and Silence

The night was damp and the cool air left beads of moisture under Lucius' mask. He didn't sweat of course; no self-respecting Malfoy did. He scoffed lightly to himself, knowing that most everyone, save the Dark Lord himself and a few select others, would be perspiring profusely after the events that had transpired this evening.

Despite his defenses a slight shiver threatened to course down his spine at the thought of the acts he had just committed. Normally his…extra-curricular activities didn't affect him so much but on the rare occasion he was…unsettled.

He felt exhaustion suddenly attempt to descend and decided it was time to return to Malfoy Manor. He apparated into the foyer effortlessly and shrugged off his weighty velvet cloak into the arms of the waiting house elf.

He began his purposeful march down the halls of his ancestral home. He stopped at the door to him son's room and hesitated for just a moment before entering. The moonlight was shining through the gossamer curtains, framing the crib in an ethereal glow. He stepped forward silently, careful not to rouse the one-year-old from his slumber. He gazed at his son, taking in every detail possible; how the moon made his hair shine like star-spun silver, how his perfect porcelain skin stretched as his tiny chest rose and fell with each easy breath, how his long and luxurious lashes fluttered over what Lucius knew were slivery blue eyes that were more clear than a winter's day after the first snow. The boy was beautiful, there was no other word to describe him, and Lucius knew he would only continue to grow into the image of perfection. He had no doubt that the child would uphold the esteemed Malfoy name.

Draco made a small noise and his small features contorted into an expression of fear and pain. Lucius' brow furrowed slightly. He had seen the same expression on another young face this evening. That's what had thrown him off balance tonight. He let out a slight breath of frustration and shook his head. The pained tremor still marred his son's flawless face and he reached into the crib on impulse. He brushed his index finger lightly across his son's knuckles and his lips parted slightly when the boy's small fingers curled around the offered appendage. Lucius exhaled softly as Draco's tense features relaxed into blissful slumber once more. Lucius withdrew his finger and exited the room quietly.

He entered the master bedroom to find Narcissa stretched out on the bed, seemingly asleep. He shrugged off his robes and stepped towards the bed when she rose softly, dressed in a satin nightgown that matched the pale green of her eyes. The window shone behind her and the same light that made his son seem ethereal now bathed his wife, giving her an angelic appearance.

She glided towards him, more floating than walking in all of her radiance. She gazed at him with her large, vibrant eyes before laying her head lightly on his chest. He exhaled heavily into her hair and closed his eyes in resignation. Narcissa stepped back, boring into his soul with those entrancing eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her words effortless as they glossed over the fact that she could read his trials with one breath. He searched his frenzied mind for a response but could find nothing immediate on the horizon.

Narcissa took his hands in her own and led him to the bed. He let his weight sit fully on the mattress, feeling it depress as he did so. She slipped in behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his chest and neck.

"There was a girl," he began after a few deep breaths, "She looked just a little older than Draco. Her eyes were just like his." Cissa didn't need any more explanation than that. She squeezed him slightly and then began to rub his shoulders.

"I understand," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

"You always do," he whispered back. He collapsed into the warmth of her touch. God how he needed her. She accepted him gracefully, enfolding him with understanding arms. He continued to fold into her and she cradled him in return. His breathing became slightly ragged, and he almost gasped in surprise. He was close to tears.

If only the others could see him now. The great cold-hearted Lucius Malfoy, almost crying in the arms of a woman.

Soon he forgot all about the others as he began to slip into Cissa's sweet caresses. She slid to his side and smiled at him. He responded by pulling her onto his lap and kissing her with every emotion that seemed to be rocketing through him. He closed his eyes but he could still see her. Her silvery rain-curtain of hair, her fine features, and her skin like white silk. God she was so beautiful it was almost painful.

"Lucius," she sighed into him as he pulled her down to him with soft yet determined strength. Her slim, warm body pressed lightly on top of him and he kissed her more fervently, needing her attention, affection, and acceptance. She reciprocated his fervor, kissing him so thoroughly that is sent his mind spinning into oblivion.

Sometime later he found himself with his arms circling her waist, and his head resting on her breast. Yet she was the one holding him; holding him as if he were a confused child, not one of the men in the Dark Lord's innermost circle. He nestled against her and she held him closer.

"Cissa," he said without looking up, "I need—"

"I know Lucius," she said as she held him, "I know."


End file.
